


Letters from Joshua

by chillupa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, angsty shit, but also kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillupa/pseuds/chillupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the start of 1994. Josh moves to L.A with his family, leaving Tyler in Ohio. The two people resort to sending letters to each other, learning more about things they never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 21, 1994

**Author's Note:**

> Set in '94. :')

Hey, Tyler. L.A's alright. Warm weather seems to work for me. You know how much I hate winter, but I do miss walking around with you towards nowhere in particular. My parents found our friendship odd,-they never seem to understand us in general, laughing all of the sudden without saying a word. It was just our thing. I met new people here. The sons of our neighbors were around my age. But they're nothing compared to you, my friends here don't have that vibe that you give nor did they laugh like we did. Maybe one day we'll see each other again. I don't know. Maybe when we start working I'll earn some money to fly back to Ohio to visit you or maybe even live there again. At least, if you still live there when we start working.

Nothing really interesting ever happens here in our new house, but the first time my parents let me roam around was fun. I bought a cactus from a nearby shop that sold plants. The lady asked if it was my first plant, and that's why I'm telling you this, because I got my first plant! I decided to name it after you. "Tyler the Cactus" sounds funny, but it does sound cute, doesn't it? It's my first plant, and you're my first friend. See the resemblance? And your buzzed hair sort of resembles the spikes as well, Ha! I'm just kidding. It's an easy plant, you just have to water it once or twice a month.

My mother also kinda misses you, as weird as that sounds. You're really likable, Tyler, that's why. She said she missed baking her good ol' cookies to feed the both of us in the afternoon. I miss it too. Not the cookies, I'm eating them right now. I miss you, Tyler, I really do. Sometimes I wish my father never took the job here, but it would be really selfish if I stopped him from working here, he's doing it for a family of four.

Can you believe it? Four siblings! You have a bunch of siblings too, so I know you've probably thought about it. Two people literally just sacrificed their lives to raise a child, and mine have done it four times and so did yours. I applaud them. If I were them I'd be throwing them out the window, that's what I feel sometimes. But I'm grateful because this house is lonely enough without you to eat the cookies. They kinda took your place in the cookie part. Sorry. I'd mail you the cookies, but it would probably be crumbled and soggy-possibly even moldy! I don't want you to eat moldy cookies, that's disgusting. I'll make sure to give you a truckload of cookies when I come back! (Or if you just want a box of cookies, that's fine too.)

It's getting late. Mom's gonna be pissed if I don't go to bed soon, so I'm afraid I'll have to to end the letter here.

Update me about yourself and Ohio, alright?

\- Joshua


	2. January 24, 1994

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna include every single letter btw, just the ones essential for the plot. I'll state it if it's just some filler, orayt. :')

Dear Josh,

You have no idea how many times I've checked the mailbox, and you have no idea how happy I was when the mailman arrived with letters for us. I looked a huge idiot! I scrambled through the many letters my parents recieved from relatives hoping I'd find yours. I did find your letter (obviously).

Yeah, I do miss walking around town with you. I missed going to your house and listening to that stash of rock albums you've always hid from your parents. I miss you a lot, Josh. To think that you've only been gone last week, it felt like eternity! We're 15 now. In three years we'll be 18. We'll probably go to college. Hopefully your parents let you study here or I can study there, but either way, three years is three years. That's long. I mean, a lot of people have gone through more than just three years, but that doesn't remove the fact that I do consider the upcoming three years very very very long. You can grow a really gnarly beard by that time, you can get a tattoo, you can shave your whole head, you can change a lot of things in that time frame, not that I'm against that. I just don't want you to become a different person personality-wise. Change your hair or something, I don't mind. I'm just hoping that even after awhile you'll still be Joshua William Dun and I'll still be Tyler Robert Joseph. Why must you be so far away? Really really really far. If you were nearby then maybe my parents would agree to take me to you. That's not the case. Boo hoo.

About that cactus. Congratulations! Make sure you take care of it and don't you dare leave it to die. You're a forgetful person, I know that. The fact that you don't need to water it daily will just make you forget to water it even more! You'll forget about it and after three years you'll remember that Tyler the Cactus HASN'T BEEN WATERED YET! Poor thing. I'm counting on you!

Cookies... I miss them already! How dare you remind me of it. Now I'm craving for some. I swear I'll try to find a better recipe in my mother's old cookbooks. I know I'll fail miserably, but I'll try! No risk, no reward. No commitment, no compliment. No movement, no motivation. And no risk no reward! What the hell am I saying. Give me the damn cookies when you get back. A truckload, please.

And don't throw your siblings out the window! Freak...

An update? You've been gone for a week, Joshua! Everything looks exactly the same, the people wore different clothes, but they look exactly the same, my house looks exactly the same. Everything looks exactly the same, but without you, I don't feel exactly the same. That's the sad part.

-Ty

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, homie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thnks fr rdng


End file.
